Healing With Time
by CelesMaev
Summary: Just after the Break Up in Sailor Moon R... Usagi receive some advice... And all the timeline is changed. R&R... Chapter 2 up! Rating up to M now...
1. Prologue: Pluto's Appearance

Healing With Time

Healing With Time

By Synea-Aja

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon or any characters isn't my own they are the propriety of Naoko Takeuchi and the others who get rich with the products….

A.N.: Good Evening everybody!! I hope you liked this fiction as much I did writing it, well I have been listing to Savage Garden "Carry on Dancing" during the time that little idea came out of my head so here it is…

The night sky was slowly fading into lighter shade, announcing the coming dawn. The lone figure on the roof of a house was looking at the horizon, tears falls the length of her cheeks. The first rays of the sun touched one of the most famous heroine face of Tokyo; Sailor Moon, the champion of love and justice. The teen was sobbing as she recalled the words of the man who was destined to be with her, her past love and soul mate, Mamoru Chiba aka Prince Endymion of Earth. _Why do I have to be your boyfriend, just because I was in a previous life?!_ She shivered and sobbed harder.

"Why?" she whispered and fell on her knees, looking up at the fading moon.

"WHY??" she cried and hides her face into her hands, her shoulder heaving as her tears increased.

A sound make her looking up, to her surprise it was an unknown Sailor Senshi, with long dark green hair and a black fuku. She had a grey metallic staff into her hand. Her maroon eyes were looking down at her with a sad expression.

"Princess Serenity??" she asked and kneeled beside her.

Sailor Moon looked at her surprised.

"Who are you? And how do you know about me being the Princess Serenity??" she asked backing away a little.

"I'm really going to regret this but I had to come to you, I'm Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the Time Gate, I could feel your pain, Princess, as any Senshi loyal to you…" she said and bowed her head to the teen.

"Oh… Sailor Pluto, you say??" she asked as the older Senshi nodded.

"Yes, Princess…"

"Why any of the Inner Senshi could feel it?" she asked, "It's been more than a year, since we have been fighting together." she explained, "I thought the link would have been open by now…"

Pluto sighed and shook her head.

"No, the link had been destroyed with your deaths, at the hand of Beryl and Metallia during that last fight, in the North Pole…" she explained and looked up, "I'm the only one with the link intact, I'm sorry Princess, but its will take years before the linked reopened with any of the Inner Senshi, or any Senshi for that matter… except for me…" she said and took the hands of the Moon Senshi into hers.

"Why are you here?" she asked

"I wanted to reassure you, Princess, your Prince isn't lost to you… He only needs time to come to terms with all of this…" she said and went to her feet.

Moon followed her and glanced around them, the sky had lighted to a pale blue and the sun was visible at the horizon.

"If you need my help in anything, Princess, just call my name… I will always answer you." said Pluto as she began to disappear.

"Wait!" exclaimed Moon trying to grab her hand, "Could you stay, to help us fight?" she asked

Pluto smiled sadly at her, "No, I can't it's would disturb the timeline, and I'd already did that coming talking to you, this morning, be strong, Tsukino Usagi, Sailor Moon… Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom…" she said and disappeared completely.

"Others Senshi??" she asked blinking at the blue sky as the birds sang to each others...

The End or maybe not……??

A.N.: I did like to know if you wanted me to continue it or leave it as a stand alone… Maybe doing a UxM?? What do you think?? Well R&R and tell me what you think. Bye bye!!


	2. Chapter 1: Luna's Advice

Healing With Time

Healing With Time

By Synea-Aja

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon or any characters isn't my own they are the propriety of Naoko Takeuchi and the others who get rich with the products….

**Chapter One – Luna's Advice**

Usagi looked up as Luna entered the room. Chibi-Usa was away to Mamoru's place and her parents and brother were away from home. Luna went to her charge and jumped on the coffee table. She sat near her and looked at her worriedly.

"Usagi-chan… please… you can't be sad with Mamoru-san, it's maybe only a phase he's going through…" she said

"Luna… I don't understand, compared to all the others and Mamo-chan, it's ME who don't accept the fact that I'm a Sailor Moon AND the princess of a dead kingdom…" she said and looked away.

"Maybe something happened and he doesn't want to put pressure on you." tried to explain Luna.

Usagi didn't respond but looked at the Star Locket. She opened it and the melody began to play its haunted notes. She sighed and closed it with a final click, looking up at Luna.

"Do you know if there is any Senshi others then us the Inner?" she asked

"Hum…" Luna coughed and cleared her throat nervously, "Why are you asking me the question so suddenly?" she asked

"Ohhh…. for nothing… just was thinking the other night, it's all…" she said smiling softly.

Usagi went up and looked at Luna. She opened her mouth to ask her about something when a beam of light appears into the sky. Both looked at it with huge eyes.

"NOT AGAIN!" exclaimed Usagi and grabs her broach.

Luna groaned and shook her head.

"We need to have a Senshi with her every time it seems…" she sighed and looked at Usagi, "Go there as fast as you can, as we know the girls they will be there before you, but I will tell them something to cool them off" she said and nodded to her princess.

Usagi smiled to her and pointed her broach over her head.

"Okay, thanks Luna. **Moon Crystal Power, Make-Up!**" she yelled and transformed into Sailor Moon.

She looked at the black cat and went out of the house in jumping on the neighborhood's roof. She jumped from roof to roof all the way until she gets near the entrance of the Rose Park. She sighed and shook her head as she went behind a tree, to see what was happening before acting. The young woman groaned as she saw Mars and Venus arguing right in front of two of the Sisters. She couldn't hear their voice but she knew it's was possible about her. Jupiter and Mercury were protecting Chibi-Usa from a metallic looking droid and she could saw Tuxedo Kamen being near the girl. _So much for not seeing him…_ she thought and frowned as she saw that the droid was about to fire in their direction, but none were paying attention. She put her scepter out and looked at it, biting her lower lip, thinking hard. She pressed the second from the top star and pushed on the crystal at the top of the scepter. The rod grew until its height was approximately her own. She smiled. _Perfect!_ she thought and jumped out of her hiding spot. She ran toward the droid without paying attention to what the Senshi were screaming at her. She made the scepter spin around her body as her aura began to appear.

"**Moon Princess Halation!**" she yelled and the droid fall to dust just before any of them could react.

She stopped and looked at her handiwork. She smiled and planted the bottom of the rod firmly on the ground as she glanced over her shoulder at the group of people behind her. Everyone had their mouth hanging down as if they were dislocated. She grinned and turned to Chibi-Usa. She walked to her and kneeled near her.

"Are you alright, Chibi-Usa?" she asked softly

The girl nodded and embraced her with all her might.

"Thank you, Sailor Moon!" she said and hides her face into the young woman chest.

The Sisters laughed and pointed at Sailor Moon.

"You think you can beat us with that ridiculous thing!!" exclaimed Kôan as Berthier float a little higher then her.

Sailor Moon glanced at them and frowned, as the scepter flashed during a second and blasted both of them into the lake. The four Inner Senshis gasped as they looked at the two Sisters, who were getting out of the lake, sputtering water and threats in the Moon Senshi direction. Chibi-Usa looked at the warrior in front of her and began to realize that she was more than she saw. The scepter was strangely familiar to her memory, but it was fuzzy.

Tuxedo Kamen hadn't moved an inch as Sailor Moon blasted both Sisters into the lake and was looking at them warily if they tried something to get back at her. He took out two roses and watched silently as Sailor Moon was checking Chibi-Usa. He glanced at her during a second and they're eyes connected. His breath caught into his throat as the eyes of his Princess changed color during a second. _Serenity…_ he thought and throws his roses at the Sisters as they tried to launch their attacks at the young woman kneeling near the young girl. Both projectiles caught they're targets as they could hear the screams of both women. He smiled grimly as they disappear.

"Sailor Moon… you did a good job. I…" he didn't finish as he walked nearer to her.

Sailor Moon went up and tightened her grip on the rod as they looked at each other.

"Endy…." she didn't have a chance to finish as Chibi-Usa gasped…

To be Continue…

A.N.: Here the end of the first chapter. Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think! See ya next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2: Future's Half Truth

Healing With Time  
By Synea-Aja

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon or any characters isn't my own they are the propriety of Naoko Takeuchi and the others who get rich with the products…

Chapter Two – Future's Half Truth

Both heroes looked down at her and the young girl's eyes grew considerably as she looked up at them. During a moment the time get to a stop. Sailor Moon looked up sharply and looked at the Inner Senshi. They were staying as far as they could from them, while being able to listen to the conversation.

"Inner Senshis! If you are finish here, get back home, your presence isn't required anymore!" she said sharply at them, "Oh and I would like one of you always with Chibi-Usa, when I can't… Luna will contact you about the schedule you have to keep your watch." she said and turned away from them.

Four girls gasped and were about to protest when a black cat appears with a white cat at her side.

"You heard her, go back home, girls. You had done enough; Serenity had to discuss something with Endymion and Chibi-Usa… And this is private." said the black cat angrily.

"Venus, don't count on my return anytime soon, I have been given a new mission by Serenity, and its will take time to accomplish it." said the white cat passively as he went towards Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen and Chibi-Usa.

Luna looked at them as the four girls exited the park leaving them alone. Sailor Moon looked at both cats and smiled slightly as Luna bowed to her.

"Good job, Luna… I think it will take a little bit of time for them to argue one of my orders from now on." she said and turned to Artemis.

"You know what to do, right?" she asked to the white cat.

He bowed and nodded as he turned away. Luna looked at him and sighed.

"Be careful, Artemis, I don't want to go rescue you…" she said smiling sadly.

"Don't talk, Luna… It's could be me, who might be rescuing you…" he said looking at her.

Both cats looked at each others as the three humans turned away letting them have some privacy. Tuxedo Kamen bent and took Chibi-Usa into his arms. He straightened and Sailor Moon went to his side. She put a hand on the young girl back and looked at Tuxedo Kamen. He nodded and glanced at the little girl into his arms. Sailor Moon looked at her scepter and decided to make it disappear as it did a mere second later. She noticed that Luna was alone and that she was walking out of the park.

"Chibi-Usa, are you alright? You seem a little shocked…" he asked as the little girl looked at him and Sailor Moon.

"You don't need to be afraid, Chibi-Usa, we are here for you…" she said as she sighed and looked into the red eyes of the girl who invaded her life.

"You called him… Endy…" she said looking at Tuxedo Kamen, "So… what's your name?" she asked a little afraid from the answer as she looked at the young woman who saved her life time and time again.

The masked man sighed and closed his eyes during a moment. He reopens them and smiled a little bit.

"Sailor Moon's name is Sere-chan…" he said softly looking at his Princess.

Sailor Moon looked at him and she was able to saw through the mask, his eyes were pleading with her for something. _What does he want? First he pushes me away and now…_ she thought. Chibi-Usa shivered slightly and Tuxedo Kamen enveloped her into his cape. He began to walk toward the exit of the Rose Park with Sailor Moon at his side. _Strange, it's feels like if we were…_ she didn't dare to finish her thought as a flash caught her attention.

"Oh no! Reporters!" she exclaimed and both heroes jumped off the road as a group of people were running towards them.

As they were running towards downtown, Chibi-Usa fall asleep and Sailor Moon yawned. They arrived at the apartment and Tuxedo Kamen let her inside. He took out his mask and went to put the little girl to bed. He turned around and looked as Sailor Moon let her transformation fade. Usagi sighed and passed a hand into her hair. The man smiled and walked towards her. He put his cloak and coat away as he passed her, glancing at her. The young girl walked after him and they went into the kitchen. He undone the top button of his shirt and sat at the table as Usagi walked around the table sitting in front of him.

"You know that it goes against what you had done to me during all those last weeks…" she said and glanced at him.

Mamoru smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I decided when you blasted both Sisters into that lake that I did a pretty idiot decision to push you away… So…" he didn't finish that he went up and around the table. He kneeled in front of her and took one of her hand, looking into her eyes. "Princess Serenity, would you please go out with me again? And don't worry, this time nothing and I mean NOTHING will put us apart…" he said softly pulling one of her hand to his lips.

Usagi blinked and looked at him during a long moment.

"Mamoru…. Endymion... can you tell me why you pushed me away all the sudden?" she asked as he went up, never letting go of her hand and going around the table sitting in front of her.

"I really don't know when it does begin really; I think it was the night after Chibi-Usa appears into our lives… I began to have those dreams… I had them every night and even during the day… I saw your death and a voice was warning me to let you go or else you did be killed by my fault. I will be damned if I listen to those dreams anymore! I don't want us to be apart." he said tightening his hold on her hand.

Usagi sighed and glanced towards the hallway which leads to his bedroom, where Chibi-Usa was sleeping.

"At least my parents aren't home… But I will have to get her at the house tomorrow…" she said and looked at him.

"Where do you want to sleep tonight?" he asked glancing at her lips.

Usagi gulped and blushed as she could guess what he was thinking at the moment. He went off his chair and pulled her up with him. They went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Mamoru grabs her wrist and pulled her to him. Usagi let him do and put a hand on his chest, for support. They looked into each eyes and he leaned toward her. He kissed her softly and put an arm around her waist pulling her completely against him. Usagi responded to the kiss and slide an arm around his neck, securing her position as he pulled her against him. Something clicked into her mind as his hands caressed her back and ribs. She let his lips and frowned looking at him.

"Endymion… do you know that we have one thousand years to catch up…" she said smiling suggestively at him.

His eyes darkened and he smiled back.

"Oh… don't worry I know that already… why do you think Artemis and Luna were pushing the Inner Senshi away…" he said as his hands went up and down her ribs tickling her lightly.

She laughed and squirmed against him as continued.

"Hum… You know that we will have to do something about Chibi-Usa… we can't do anything as she's near…" she said as he nibbled at her earlobe.

She gasped and began to undone the buttons closing his shirt. She pushed the side away and moved her hands against his chest caressing the hard planes. They groaned and he kissed his way to her lips.

As they kissed a shadow began to appear into one of the corner of the room. Sailor Pluto sighed as she looked at the royal couple. She smiled and gasped as she saw the shadow of Chibi-Usa at the entrance of the hallway. _Oh no! I have to make her forget or else she will know about them too soon!_ she thought and tried to decided what to do. Her dilemma was frozen as Usagi looked up and Pluto could saw the crescent moon appearing on her forehead. She understood that their time on Earth as normal human was coming to an end. She could already saw the eyes of the young girl were lightening to a pale silver blue color. She remarked that the hairs of Mamoru were changing color too. She gulped and made a move forward, getting out of the shadows. Mamoru jumped off the couch and put himself in front of the young woman making a shield with his body.

"Who are you?" he asked coldly looking at her with a cold look.

Chibi-Usa gasped and ran to her side.

"Puu!! You are here!! How can it be?" asked the little girl hope in her eyes. "Can I go home?"

"Small Lady…" she didn't finish that Usagi smiled at her.

"Hello, Sailor Pluto… I see that you know Chibi-Usa. You are the one from the future, I should have know, only your future self could come into our timeline…" she said

Chibi-Usa gasped as she saw Usagi.

"ODANGO ATAMA!! You have… you have a…. a… a crescent moon!" she exclaimed

Mamoru sniffed and looked at the little girl with a warning into his eyes.

"Chibi-Usa! Don't call her like that!" he said

"Oh my god! You are Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon!!" she exclaimed her mouth hanging open.

Pluto sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, your highness… I should have warned her about the past, but I was under strict orders to not tell her anything before she came to the past…" she said bowing her head to Usagi.

"Don't worry, Pluto, I understand… It was your own Moon Queen that warned you, no? Only the Queen can order you that…" she said looking at the Time Senshi.

"Yes… Small Lady, here, is the daughter of my Queen, so I have to protect her…" she said

Mamoru lifted and eyebrow and looked at Usagi.

"You knew?" he asked

"I was starting to guess this afternoon, after a talk with Luna, before the attack…" she said looking at him.

"For your protection, you might be obliged to get back on the Moon, Princess… I think the Moon Palace was reconstructed, when you killed Metallia and Beryl no…?" she asked

Mamoru and Usagi looked at each other as the memory of what happened during the last battle happened.

"Yes it was reconstructed… But we had put a shield around it to prevent anyone to enter, if we aren't there." Usagi explained, "Some of the Moon People were getting back their powers and memories, so my mother; used her powers blocking them for the time being." she said…

TBC…

A.N.: Here's chapter two. Hope you liked read it! R&R… See ya all next chapter!


End file.
